


Man? Or Monster?

by Umbra_Writes



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Conversations, Dungeon, Fights, tags are hard man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21813973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbra_Writes/pseuds/Umbra_Writes
Summary: A conversation between The Ashen Knight and Zalvetta. He arrived in CrowHenge to save Gregor and afterwards The Ashen Knight wanted words with him.Requested by: Thrilling intent fan 22
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Man? Or Monster?

“Zalvetta, is that correct?” The Ashen Knight asked, he stood over the the short blonde, who just rolled his eyes in response. The Ashen Knight took that as a yes, “Why did you come here?” He asked.

  
  


“I already told you and everyone else. I came here to save Gregor.” The Ashen Knight didn’t seem too pleased with that answer.

  
  


“Yes, but why did you come here to save him? You were worried about him but you were so worried about him that you travelled all the way here from where you were. Why is that?” Zalvetta rolled his eyes again, getting frustrated. This giant thing wanted to talk to him after Zalvetta broke into the castle and was this close to stealing Gregor away from whatever in Gods’ name this was. But even with all of that did he have to choose the room that was  _ covered  _ in skeletons?  _ Living skeletons?  _ When Zalvetta didn’t answer Ashen Knight just moved on to another question. “You aren’t a man, are you?” He could sense it, that  _ other  _ part squirming inside of the boy.

  
  


“And you are?” Zalvetta asked, turning around to face the giant suit of armour. Ashen Knight had obviously expected such a reaction.

  
  


“No, but I was once, were you?” It was almost a mocking tone, not that it was entirely intentional.

  
  


“I was, once. A long time ago, probably a much longer time ago than you.” Zalvetta’s arms were crossed, the two stared at each other, amber eyes glaring into an empty helmet. Honestly Zalvetta didn’t like this beast very much, it felt like he was keeping Gregor here against his will. “I’m going to go talk to Gregor.” Zalvetta turned going to leave the room but the armour’s large sword suddenly slammed itself into the ground in front of him, the suit of armour followed, looming over Zalvetta. “What do you want?!” Zalvetta yelled, exasperated. 

  
  


“I want the truth, monster.” 

  
  


“Oh come  _ on!  _ I haven’t even done anything yet! People usually wait to call me a monster until  _ after  _ I've done something!" He threw his arms open, one of his eyes twitching but he calmed down, he didn't come here to kill anyone, even though technically the knight wasn't an  _ anyone.  _ Gregor seemed to like the  _ thing  _ so he wouldn't hurt it but Zalvetta knew he could if he wanted to. "I came here to save Gregor. I haven't seen him in forever and I haven't gotten a letter from him in forever so yes I was worried. He's my  _ friend.  _ There? Happy?" Zalvetta spun on his heel, he'd never show his back to an enemy, willingly anyways so maybe that'd show this hunk of metal that he meant no harm. The Ashen Knight watched as Zalvetta walked away from him, this  _ child  _ was so difficult to read, see into. What he did know was that the boy wasn't man, not only could he see whatever in the world that  _ was,  _ he also knew that this boy just took and took like a monster. He was here to  _ take  _ Gregor. The Ashen Knight couldn't let that happen.

  
  


Zalvetta didn't even have a chance to react, he hadn't heard the suit of armour move. Zalvetta slammed into the stone wall, face first, he fell to the ground, his body trembling slightly as he slowly rose to his feet. "What the hell?!" He yelled out loudly, only a but of blood dripped from his nose. He was resilient for being so small. But as Zalvetta stood up, ready to fight he was grabbed by many boney hands, pulling him back down to his knees. "Let go of me you unfleshed freaks!!" He yelled, struggling but even if he broke one of their bones another skeleton just took its place. "What in the Gods' name do you think your doing!?" Zalvetta yelled at the knight, he had no idea what was happening or why he was smacked into the wall like a golf ball.

  
  


"What do I think I'm doing? I'm protecting Gregor from a monster." Zalvetta's eyes went wide, he was going to yell again, scream his lungs out at this beast but it spoke first. "A monster takes, all it does is take. While man gives, you are a monster. A wretched beast that I should kill, but I'm sure the castle will figure out something better to do with you." The Ashen Knight turned, leaving the room and going back to the hub. Zalvetta screamed, he screamed bloody murder but it didn't last long as his vision was consumed by darkness, pulsating, glowing darkness. 

  
  


"I think we did pretty good with this one!" Markus said with a grin, patting one of the stone walls as they entered the room. 

  
  


"I believe we could have done better but for now it works." Harlock agreed in her weird sort of roundabout way. 

  
  


"What's this door?" Gregor stood in front of a shadowy door, he reached out to touch it but hesitated.

  
  


"Oh! Why don't we find out!" Markus ran over opening the door without much of a second thought.

  
  


"Wait! I don't think that's...a good idea." Harlock sighed out loudly, the other two already walking inside. She walked over as well before the door shut. The room was actually quite beautiful, another tree room but much more dense. "I don't think we should have come in here." Harlock wasn't nervous but they should have left a room like this for the next group of adventurers. Markus suddenly stepped back, pushing both Gregor and Harlock back.

  
  


"Yeah I think we should leave now! Yes hello your room is very nice but I'm sorry we should be going!" Markus called out into the darkness. Both Harlock and Gregor having no idea what Markus was talking about but Gregor felt it. It was all in a split second, metal crashing against the wooden handle of the glaive. Gregor recognized the weapon but the attackers face was covered by a ban mask.

  
  


"Zalvetta?" Gregor asked quietly, the attacker jumped back, standing up from its landing. Markus and Harlock stared at the attacker, the boss. 

  
  


"Zalvetta? He's a-?" Markus didn't get to finish his sentence as the boss attacked them again, Gregor dodged this time, Markus and Harlock doing the same so they didn't get hit. 

  
  


"Zalvetta why are you doing this!?" Gregor yelled, his grip tightening on his glaive but he could see the power of crowhenge pulsating through the boss. It didn't respond, it probably couldn't even if it wanted to, the mask would block that. Gregor found himself backed up into a wall, swallowing hard as the boss moved closer to him. "I-i'm sorry Zalvetta." The last thing Gregor wanted to do was attack his friend but he didn't have much of a choice. He stabbed his glaive forward, shutting his eyes as he did so but there was nothing, no resistance on his glaive, opening his eyes it was stabbed through the boss but that boss suddenly disappeared reappearing next to Gregor, smacking Gregor in the side of the head with the handle of its weapon. Gregor stumbled, falling to his knees, dizzy. Before the boss could do anything else an eldritch blast was thrown at it, it moved out of the way quickly, watching the purple black flame fizzle out into the wall. 

  
  


"Your not going to hurt Gregor." Harlock's voice came from one of the trees. The boss didn't even look though, it was focused on Gregor, slowly it’s head tilted to the side before it was flung into the far wall, Gregor was able to relax for a second, it really didn’t help the fact that the room was almost pitch black. 

  
  


“Gregor!” Markus ran over to him, breathing heavily. “Are you alright?” Gregor gave a small nod, turning his attention to the rest of the dark room. He shifted into an attack stance, getting ready for the fight ahead of him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure this isn't where you wanted this to go! Sorry! I just think The Ashen Knight wouldn't like Zalvetta a whole lot, him also being half spirit. 
> 
> This was fun to write though, two of my favourite characters!!
> 
> Go give me a request!:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230477


End file.
